Multitâche
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Comme tous les gens de la jeune génération numérique, Q est multitâche. 00Q. Suite de "Vieille école'.


Multitâche

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.

xxx

— Il y a une porte coupe-feu sur votre droite, 007, remontez jusqu'au lobby, coupez ensuite à droite par la ruelle et la voiture sera là.

Oubliant la douleur dans son bras, Bond obéit à la voix posée et calme dans son oreille. Il ouvrit la porte, remonta les couloirs de service, esquiva les cuisines, passa dans le lobby et n'écrasa même pas les immondes chiots qui se jetèrent sur son passage. Le soleil brûlant d'un mois de décembre à Buenos Aires ne l'aveugla même pas alors qu'il tournait vers la ruelle, les trois hommes bien plus loin mais encore sur ses talons.

La voiture était là et Lewis au volant. Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que l'agent démarrait, le laissant refermer la porte avec difficulté. Il garda les yeux dans le rétroviseur alors que la Seat slalomait au milieu des embouteillages argentins.

Bien sûr qu'ils étaient suivis et…

Il y avait un étrange bruit métallique. Pourtant il n'y avait personne d'autre avec eux dans la voiture.

— Q, que faites-vous ?

— Je tricote, 007. Lewis prenez la prochaine à gauche.

L'agent obéit immédiatement.

— Remontez jusqu'à l'entrée de l'autoroute. Nous avons été obligés de déplacer le camion.

— Et que tricotez-vous ?

— Bonnet à torsades en cachemire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons un hiver glacial. Prenez la bretelle, Lewis.

— J'en prendrai note, Q.

— Méfiez-vous, même Tanner a attrapé un rhume. Allez-y Lewis, vous pouvez doubler cette Lancia, je vous l'assure.

Bond se permit un sourire.

xxx

— Que faites-vous, Q ?

— La même chose que vous, 007, je regarde le match.

Bond prit une gorgée de sa bière, appréciant la fraicheur du goulot.

— Permettez que j'en doute.

Autour de l'écran géant quelques agents, une majorité de geeks de la division Q, quelques gars du service compta, Tanner, Moneypenny, Q et lui. Sauf que là où tous étaient vautrés sur leurs sièges, Moneypenny ayant même enlevé ses chaussures pour mettre ses pieds sur le bureau, bière, chips et sandwichs près d'eux, Q était entouré de trois ordinateurs portables, deux tablettes et au moins quatre livres différents.

— Et pourtant Iniesta vient de faire une faute, mais l'arbitre ne l'a pas vu…

Un tollé s'éleva autour d'eux, relayé par le bruit de la foule sur les écrans.

— Hué, comme prévu.

Q n'avait pas même levé les yeux du livre sur ses genoux alors que ses doigts couraient sur le clavier d'un des ordis.

— Vous savez Q…

Le petit génie ne le regarda pas pour autant, mais ses doigts avaient laissé le clavier pour glisser à présent sur une tablette.

— Oui 007, quelle perle de sagesse allez-vous partager avec nous ?

— Vous êtes sensé vous relaxer, laisser votre cerveau se reposer. C'est à ça que sert le match.

Cette fois-ci les yeux gris se relevèrent et se plantèrent dans les siens, un sourire juste légèrement taquin les faisant briller.

— Mais mon cerveau se repose, là, dit-il en changeant le livre qui était dans son giron.

Bond coinça la bouteille entre ses cuisses, tendit le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux perpétuellement emmêlés.

— Insupportable gamin !

Les mains blanches et osseuses chassèrent les siennes. Mais Q avait baissé à nouveau les yeux, concentré sur plusieurs choses en même temps.

Malgré tout un sourire jouait encore sur ses lèvres roses.

Bond reprit sa bière et retourna au match sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire malgré la douleur qui recommençait à se faire sentir dans son biceps.

xxx

— Je suis derrière le deuxième site miroir, les fichiers sont là. Harrison, vous voyez bien que 004 doit passer par l'autre porte s'il ne veut pas tomber sur les gros bras de Monsieur Cheng… Lopez prenez le relais et balancez-moi vos résultats, si vous n'avancez pas plus vite nous ne remonterons jamais la piste avant qu'il ne l'efface…

Les ordres se succédaient, précis, rapides et tout le département suivait, au pas de course, au gré des changements de leur chef qui savait toujours ce sur quoi travaillait chacun.

Adossé contre un des piliers de la planque souterraine, Bond regardait Q.

— Vous vouliez quelque chose, 007 ?

Le maître des lieux ne s'était même pas retourné, ses doigts étaient toujours sur le clavier devant lui et ses yeux suivaient les multiples écrans affichant des informations venues des quatre coins du monde.

— Harrison dites à Reynart d'aller attendre 004 deux rues plus loin.

La main droite de Q se saisit de sa tasse alors que l'autre continuait à taper.

— Alors 007 ?

— Non. Je suis juste là pour l'atmosphère détendue et relax.

L'un des geeks eut un petit rire.

— Vimes cessez de rire et connectez-moi au satellite 22-P-64-RF.

— Oui monsieur.

— Lopez, envoyez les infos à Rohmann pour la déclassification et je vous rends vos résultats.

Q reposa la tasse et reprit ses manipulations.

Bond laissa le pilier et s'avança jusqu'à se placer aux côtés du génie. Il resta là, juste à la périphérie de sa vision, de son espace mais l'armurier continua à l'ignorer, sirotant son thé entre deux ordres, occupé, concentré, en train de sauver le monde, sans son pyjama cependant.

— Aurais-je un pull pour Noël ?

Q ne se retourna même pas mais un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

— Sûrement pas. Le pull est pour Tanner.

— Un bonnet à torsade en cachemire, alors ?

— Pour Moneypenny.

— Une écharpe en ce cas ?

Q se tourna vers lui, le visage sombre.

— 007, il n'y a de cadeaux que pour les agents sages qui ramènent l'équipement en un seul morceau.

— Moneypenny a cassé la plus belle pièce du MI16, déclara-t-il en souriant et il entendit un gloussement étouffé provenant d'une des agents.

— Je rajouterai une écharpe assortie à son bonnet, déclara Q avant de retourner à ses écrans.

Bond laissa passer un moment, deux ou trois ordres, quatre ou cinq tâches différentes. Puis il s'avança, pénétrant son espace, se penchant vers son oreille.

— Il ne me reste plus alors qu'à menacer ou corrompre…

Les joues du jeune génie se teintèrent d'une pointe de rose mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur l'écran, ses mains mobiles sur le clavier.

— Bonne chance, 007, il vous reste trois jours avant Noël.

xxx

Menacer est souvent plus facile que corrompre. Et avec un homme tel que Q il n'était qu'une seule menace qui pouvait marcher.

Ce n'étais pas seulement qu'il s'ennuyait, cloué à terre par son bras en écharpe, interdit de service actif jusqu'à sa récupération. Non, il aimait jouer avec Q, faire fuser les remarques calmes et sarcastiques du jeune génie, le pousser le plus loin possible, attirer son attention. C'était un jeu de pouvoir et pour l'instant Q avait conservé l'avantage.

Q ne sortait pas de son département. Il commençait à penser que c'était là qu'il vivait, une chambre aménagée dans le bunker, sous ses écrans bien aimés. Q avait l'avantage du terrain, mais être enfermé au milieu de ses subordonnés, incapable de s'échapper pouvait très facilement devenir un inconvénient et c'était cette faiblesse là qu'il utiliserait.

xxx

— Oui agents, tout le monde a remarqué que 007 est encore une fois parmi nous. A présent cessez stupeur et tremblements et retournez au travail. Li je veux les résultats du département R&D dans une heure. Lopez vous êtes tombé dans une impasse, retournez sur le premier site il doit y avoir une autre entrée. Rohmann, cessez de jouer à Galaga et allez aider Vimes.

Les doigts blancs glissaient sur la tablette et les schémas se succédaient sur l'écran alors que Q s'arrêtait à peine pour prendre quelques notes.

Bond avança.

— Toujours pas de stylo explosifs ?

— Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ?

Bond ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer, entrant à nouveau dans l'espace de l'armurier.

— Oh, retour aux techniques d'intimidation.

— A vous de me dire, Q, lança-t-il en laissant sa main frôler son poignet avant de se tourner et de s'asseoir sur le bureau.

— Vous, entrant dans mon espace personnel, vous asseyant sur mes affaires, me fixant du regard dans l'espoir que je baisse les yeux, j'appelle ça de l'intimidation, 007. Simple, brutal, assez animal si on y réfléchit bien, très vieux loup alpha menacé par un des jeunes membres de la meute.

Il avait dit tout ça sans lâcher son écran des yeux, sans la moindre expression mais il lui avait semblé voir une touche rose sur ses joues.

— C'est une façon de le voir.

Bond prit le mug de Q et huma le thé encore chaud. Il posa les lèvres sur le bord et prit une gorgée. Puissant, des touches d'agrumes et de cannelle.

Il lécha ses lèvres.

Les yeux gris étaient fixés sur son visage même si les doigts continuaient mécaniquement à travailler.

Il se pencha vers l'avant, le plus près possible de son oreille pour sussurer.

— Moi, entrant dans votre espace personnel, touchant vos affaires, vous fixant du regard, je n'appelle pas ça de l'intimidation.

Cette fois-ci il vit clairement la rougeur sur les joues pâles et la pomme d'Adam qui déglutit.

— Harrison, dites à Maccarthur qu'il doit changer de véhicule, les Mossos d'Esquadra et la cible l'ont repéré.

Il n'avait pas quitté Bond des yeux, il s'était redressé, mais il y avait eu un très léger hoquet dans sa voix.

Bond sourit et reprit le mug.

— Vimes, allez chercher une tasse à 007 et profitez-en pour dire à Li de se grouiller.

Q détourna les yeux et se remit au travail, faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Bond bougea légèrement, laissant sa cuisse plus près de l'ordinateur, là où l'armurier finirait bien par le frôler.

xxx

Bond sourit et avança dans la grande salle désertée.

— Pas de pyjama ?

Comme à son habitude, l'armurier ne se retourna pas, continuant ses tâches.

— Si vous n'aviez pas été rendu immunisé à tous les changements de température par vos innombrables valses avec la mort vous vous rendriez compte qu'il fait un froid glacial, 007.

Bond monta sur l'estrade d'où le grand prêtre préparait sa messe cyberpaïenne et, comme il l'avait fait ces deux derniers jours, s'assit sur le bureau, le plus près possible du maître des lieux.

— Êtes-vous un bon acteur, Q ?

— A vous de me dire, 007. Vous êtes pour l'heure mon seul public

— Certes.

Il posa les doigts sur le poignet tellement fin et osseux qu'il semblait qu'il lui suffirait de serrer pour le briser. Puis il laissa ses doigts remonter sur la peau, passant, sous le cardigan.

Cette fois-ci il avait attiré l'attention de Q et ses doigts avaient progressivement cessé de taper.

— Il y a une chose que je me demande…

Il laissa ses doigts passer de l'autre côté du poignet, son majeur caressant la peau fine sous laquelle passait la veine.

— Lors de cette mission au club…

Q lâcha son ordinateur et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'avance, obligeant Bond à reculer, à écarter les cuisses.

— Vous savez, 007, contrairement à vous, je suis multitâche.

Et il attrapa les pans de sa veste avant de l'embrasser.

C'était exactement ce dont il se souvenait, le baiser brûlant, profond, mouillé, la langue de Q caressant la sienne, l'incitant à la suivre, à batailler contre elle, les doigts osseux glissant sur son corps trouvant toujours les endroits précis où s'arrêter, où caresser, où appuyer et ce corps frêle et souple et résistant à la fois pressé contre le sien. Les dents blanches mordirent sa lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang avant que sa langue ne vienne titiller la douleur en une caresse délicate. Il grogna, le sang bouillant dans ses veines et avança son torse, partant à l'attaque.

Le papier se froissa contre son visage dans un bruit mat avant de choir sur ses cuisses et il resta une seconde sans comprendre.

— Joyeux Noël, 007.

Il tenait toujours les hanches de Q, mais le jeune homme avait le regard serein et le sourire un brin moqueur et s'il n'y avait eu ses lunettes encore légèrement de guingois et ses lèvres rouges et brillantes, il n'aurait su s'il venait de rêver ce moment.

— Allez-y, ouvrez-le.

Il obéit, déchirant le papier brun pendant que Q remettait ses lunettes d'aplomb. L'écharpe était d'une laine noire et soyeuse, simplement côtelée. Il la prit dans ses mains, l'observant avec plus d'attention.

— Merci.

Q était reparti se mettre devant son écran et déjà le ballet de ses doigts avait repris.

— Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, à présent disparaissez, 007.

Pendant un instant il fut tenté de lui dire non, de le retourner et de le pousser contre le bureau pour finir ce qu'ils avaient à peine commencé. Mais Q avait raison, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester. C'était juste l'inactivité qui lui montait à la tête.

Il descendit du bureau.

Il ne résista pas à mettre sa main au creux des reins de l'armurier alors qu'il passait derrière lui et de murmurer contre son oreille.

— J'ai toujours su que j'étais votre préféré, Q.

Il descendit de l'estrade le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeant vers la porte de verre.

— 007.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, rencontrant le regard gris et légèrement moqueur.

— Quel dommage pour vous que vous n'ayez pas été plus patient. Si vous aviez attendu jusqu'à demain vous auriez eu l'écharpe et le stylo. Tant pis, je suis sûr que Moneypenny saura en faire bon usage.

Bond se mit à rire et, avec un franc sourire, Q revint à ses occupations.


End file.
